


you're all i need (the reason why i smile)

by wherehopelies



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU SK8ER AU, Bemily Week 2021, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, beca is soooooooooooo gay, idiots to best friends to roommates to lovers (still idiots), sk8er au, these dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherehopelies/pseuds/wherehopelies
Summary: "Dating your best bud is like eating those crunchy bits at the bottom of the Mickey D’s fry bag. In theory, they’re still fries just like the long, potatoey ones. But in actuality, they’re way more fucking awesome. They’re the best part of even going to Mickey D’s. One second you’re eating regular fries and the next, you get to those fry bits and suddenly your ordinary Supersized fry is like, the best thing ever. Total fucking gamechanger."or the au sk8er au i've been saying (threatening) that im gonna write for like 2.5 years
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	you're all i need (the reason why i smile)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you were out of my league (got my heartbeat racing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669574) by [sylviewashere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere). 



> **heavily** based off sylvie's steca/junksen sk8er au that RULED MY LIFE FOR YEARS. hopefully i did these MORONS justice. if not, then sylvie............ don't interact :/
> 
> also heavily based on the song Look at You by Seth Ennis. Title song is Smile by Avril Lavigne (sk8er boy whomst)

It’s pretty cool, Beca thinks, dating your best friend/roommate/girl you met because she had to take you to the hospital when you crashed a shopping cart you illegally stole from a Whole Foods and rode down a hill to avoid capture. 

Because it’s basically still like just being best buds, except you get to like, makeout and shit. Which is pretty dope. Especially when your best friend/roommate/girlfriend is a hot dancer with cool tattoos and rockin’ abs. Like, fuck yeah. 

The best thing though, about dating your roommate/best friend/knight in shining snapback is that everything is just like it always has been. Sure, Beca could’ve held out for something different. She could’ve waited for someone famous or rich or whatever to come and sweep her off her feet in a way that’s more epic than just kissing your roommate on the living room floor one night and declaring you’re dating.

But being with Emily is just as great! Because dating your best bud is like eating those crunchy bits at the bottom of the Mickey D’s fry bag. In theory, they’re still fries just like the long, potatoey ones. But in actuality, they’re way more fucking awesome. They’re the best part of even going to Mickey D’s. One second you’re eating regular fries and the next, you get to those fry bits and suddenly your ordinary Supersized fry is like, the best thing ever. Total fucking gamechanger.

Dating your best friend is just like that. It’s like taking all the ordinary bits of life and turning them into those crunchy fry bits. Extraordinary and fucking delicious.

So yeah, dating Emily? Pretty fuckin’ great.

//

(Ugh. Now she’s craving Mickey D’s.)

//

So like, as Beca mentioned before, her girlfriend is a hot dancer with cool tattoos and rockin’ abs, which means she’s a total babe.

Which basically means Beca spends most of her time staring at Emily. 

It’s chill, though. Emily likes when Beca stares. It’s just that she’s pretty sure Emily has like, zero awareness of how hot she is. She’s always walking around in those stupid (hot) croptops and dumb (hot) leggings. And  _ yeah _ , Beca  _ knows  _ that’s her normal (hot) work outfit. But like,  _ ugh _ . Can’t she have even a tiny bit of consideration that Beca’s trying to just, like, watch Netflix and  _ not _ drool all over herself????

Yeesh!

And, okay, maybe she could fuckin’ deal with it. Except for one thing. 

Emily just came home from work, walking into the apartment like it’s not a thing. Except it is a thing. One thing. She’s wearing Beca’s snapback. Yeah.  _ Beca’s _ snapback. As if Emily doesn’t have about thirty of her own! She’s gotta go around wearing Beca’s.

And  _ ugh _ , looking hotter than Beca in it with her super soft hair and stupid (hot) work outfit and  _ hhhh _ her dumb (hot) face.

It’s so not fucking right, dude.

“Hey,” Emily chirps, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss Beca upside down. “How was your day?”

“Uh. Chill,” Beca says, like she’s not experiencing an allergic reaction to Emily wearing her hat. Because that’s what this is, right? An allergic reaction? That’s why her face is all hot and her mouth is all dry. Because if it’s not an allergic reaction then damn, Beca’s gayer than she originally thought, which was already pretty fuckin’ gay to begin with.

“Cool,” Emily grins, scrunching her nose. “You want spaghetti?”

And like, see, this is what Beca means. Dating your best friend is just like normal. She comes home and asks if you want spaghetti. Except she also kisses you all nice and wears your hat and looks super hot doing it.

“Okay,” Beca agrees. “You want help?”

Emily laughs. “Nah. You’ll just mess it up.”

“Rude, but yeah, you right.”

Emily shoots her a smile and it’s like an actual sunbeam on Beca’s face. “You can come hang, though? I missed you, like, all day. Totally whack, right?”

“Yeah, for real, dude,” Beca agrees, pushing off the couch and following Emily into the kitchen. She hops up on the counter as Emily starts getting out stuff for the spaghetti. “I thought about you like, twelve times today. Like, this customer had a really stupid shirt on and it made me think of you and then I couldn’t even show it to you because he left before I could ask him for a pic. Then I was bummed because I knew you would’ve laughed with me. Luke didn’t think it was funny. He just told me to get my feet off the counter.”

Emily pouts. “Aw, no. I wish I could’ve seen it.” She migrates to stand between Beca’s knees, her fingers reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind Beca’s ear. Totally whack, Beca thinks, her heart racing when Emily leans in to kiss her. Kinda bogus her body reacts like this every fuckin’ time, like that time she drank three Bang Energies in like, four hours, and thought she could do a 720 on her board and she totally fucked up her knee for a hot sec.

Except, yeah, that led to one of her favorite ER trips because their favorite nurse Justine let Emily push her as hard as she could down the hallway in a wheelchair into a few rolls of paper towels like she was a bowling ball and they were the pins.

Huh. Good times.

Anyway. So yeah. Emily’s kissing her and her heart is fucking  _ flyin’ _ , like it's basically just floating around her body doing zero-gravity backflips, and, it’s totally, stupidly bogus that her body just does this  _ every time _ . 

Except it’s addicting and Beca’s like, in love with the feeling. 

After like, one second or a million years, who even knows, Emily pulls back, her smile soft against Beca’s lips. 

“Maybe he’ll come back and you can take a pic next time.”

It takes Beca like, ten whole seconds to remember what the fuck they were talking about. Oh right. That guy with the stupid shirt who made her think of Emily.

“Yeah,” she says, voice all dopey. “Maybe.”

Emily scrunches her nose cutely and pulls back, moving to put water into a pot. As she waits for it to boil, she turns her Spotify on full blast, singing as she dances around the kitchen.

_ I stay out too late _ _   
_ _ Got nothin’ in my brain _ _   
_ _ That’s what people sayyyy _ _   
_ _ Mmm mmm _ _   
_ _ That’s what people sayyyy _ _   
_ _ Mmm mmm _

And ugh,  _ this song _ , Beca’s personal hell. Every time she hears it, she’s violently thrust back to that year she dropped out of college because it used to play at every stupid party she went to, and in the dining hall, and at that grocery store she worked at before Luke hooked her up with her gig at The Grind.

So, like, yeah, it’s not Beca’s favorite song. Hard not to watch Emily dance around to it, though. Until she dances up to Beca, anyway.

_ I go on too many dates _ _   
_ _ But I can’t make ‘em stay _ _   
_ _ At least that’s what people sayyyy _ _   
_ _ Mmm mmm _ __   
_ That’s what people sayyyy _ _   
_ __ Mmm mmm

She grins goofily, shimmying her shoulders, and  _ ugh _ , Beca’s smiling and she can’t stop.

“Stop,” she whines. “This song is the worst.”

“It is not,” Emily gasps. “It’s totally impossible to not be in a good mood when this is playing.”

“It’s totally not.”

“Hater.”

“You’re the hater.”

“No. You.”

“No you!”

“Know what?”

“No, what?”

Emily grins just in time to sing along. “ _ Haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate! Baby I’m just gonna shake shake shake shake shake. I shake it off! Shake it off!” _

Beca bites down on her lip so she won’t smile, but it’s hard. Because Emily’s still in her hat and she’s somehow like, totally hot, but also totally adorable and it’s not  _ fair _ . It’s not fair that she can make Beca laugh like some total dweeb while this dumb song is playing. 

Ugh.

Emily grabs her hands, tugging her off the counter. Beca lets her. “Sing with me.”

“No.”

“Dude, come onnnnnn,” Emily pouts. And ugh. Not fucking  _ fair _ . 

Beca grunts, but she’s feeling about as weak as that time a few years ago when she got Mono. Big yikes. “I don’t even know the words.”

Emily grins, probably sensing Beca’s faltering because nobody knows her like Emily does. So annoying. “Liar.”

She spins Beca around, swinging their hands back and forth. “‘Cause the players gonna play play play play play.” She points at Beca and  _ ugh _ . Fine.

Fine!

_ “And the haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate.” _

And okay whatever, maybe Emily’s smile makes everything worth it. Like Beca’s entire crappy life. Well, before they met anyway. Now it’s like that smile  _ is  _ her entire life.

Lame as fuck. Love is totally whack. 

“ _ I’m just gonna shake shake shake shake. I shake it off! I shake it off!” _

Beca laughs as Emily pulls some totally ridiculous dance move, except she’s Emily, so it’s kind of good even if it’s totally absurd.

And Beca keeps singing, just to keep that smile there, because like, yeah. It’s the best smile in the whole world, and that’s just facts. 

Emily freezes in time with the beat, a smirk growing on her face. “ _ Hey hey hey, just think, while you’ve been getting down and out with the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world, you could’ve been gettin’ down…”  _ She spins Beca’s hat around on her head so it’s backwards and Beca’s, like, a goner basically. “ _ TO. THIS. SICK. BEAT!” _

They dance around to the rest of the song, Emily dragging Beca along for the ride, doing the silliest steps and dorkiest moves. And it’s totally dumb and absolutely nerdy but she’s giving Beca the best smile and Beca laughs and thinks, yeah. This is one of those fry bit moments. 

Cooking dinner in the kitchen, some absolutely awful Taylor Swift song playing that Beca hates. Except maybe she doesn’t hate it. Maybe she loves it because Emily loves it. Maybe Emily could play this song for one thousand hours on repeat and Beca would only be like, barely annoyed, and she wouldn’t even say anything about it, just as long as Emily was still smiling at her like that, looking like the whole fucking package here with her hot croptop and her hot leggings and Beca’s favorite snapback backwards on her head.

Maybe this song could play on a loop until the literal end of eternity and Beca wouldn’t even mind, as long as she got to look at Emily dancing around to it. As long as Beca was looking at Emily, maybe she wouldn’t mind pretty much anything.

//

Okay, so it’s not exactly new information that Emily is easy on the eyes.

Emily’s been approached by talent agents like, three separate times in the past year because this is LA, and it’s their job to find pretty people, basically. Not that Emily would ever say yes, because Emily likes teaching kids to dance, but still. It’s pretty common knowledge that Emily is attractive, even by LA standards.

So Beca knows she’s pretty fuckin’ lucky. Emily could’ve been snatched up by any other hot person on this planet, but for some reason she thinks Beca is the be-all end-all real-fuckin’-deal. Soulmate kinda stuff.

Which like, yeah, totally wild. Beca’s aware of how good she’s got it pretty much every day.

Some days, though, it’s an extra strong feeling.

Because, yeah, this is LA. And pretty people are everywhere. And Emily’s other best friends? Some of the prettiest.

There’s Stacie, the hot actress, and Aubrey, her irritating but scary hot agent. And then there’s Chloe, the hot and talented dance instructor, and her girlfriend, Flo, the equally hot and equally talented  _ other _ dance instructor.

And ugh, sometimes Beca’s like, all too aware of how hot the people Emily hangs around with are. Not that she’s worried Emily would ever look at anyone else romantically, but damn, sometimes Beca goes to pick Emily up from work and is sitting there, idling the car by the curb, hanging out the driver’s side window waiting, and they all walk out together, and it’s like Beca’s entire mouth goes dryer than the freakin’ desert. 

Because, like,  _ damn _ .

What a fuckin’ group.

But Emily… Emily’s eyes find hers immediately. Every time. Like magnets. She gives Beca this little smile and  _ ugh _ . Beca’s like one of those cartoon characters with the little hearts floating around their head. She might as well be on a fuckin’ cloud. Because Emily smiles at her like Beca’s the only person on the planet, and everyone on the planet might as well disappear anyway because she’s all Beca can see, too.

She waggles her fingers at Beca in a wave, then holds up a finger, the universal sign for  _ just a sec _ .

And that’s cool, Beca’s got nowhere to be. She slumps down in the driver’s seat, fiddles with the music volume. Stares at Emily and her dumb hot work outfit and those  _ abs _ .

God, Beca loves her life. No lies detected.

Outside the dance studio, Chloe, Flo, and Emily are all chatting about something, and as Beca watches, Emily does some dance move, this weird pop and lock-whip hybrid thing that’s totally dorky. She giggles, her face splitting open in a wide smile. Chloe and Flo both laugh and Emily gives a dramatic bow. Beca snorts.

What a fuckin’ nerd.

Then Emily’s waving goodbye and heading in Beca’s direction. 

“Hey,” she says as soon as she’s in the car. 

“‘Sup, nerd,” Beca gushes back, sounding enamored even to her own ears. Emily must think so, too, because she gives Beca this sappy smile. She leans over the center console and grabs Beca by the collar of her flannel, tugging her into a kiss so sweet and deep and long that Beca forgets where she even is for a second.

When Emily pulls back, Beca’s dizzy. “Uh,” she clears her throat, her lips lifting up in a grin. “What was that for?”

“For picking me up, duh.” Emily’s eyes travel over her face eagerly. “And cuz you look hot. And you know what, I don’t need a reason. I can kiss you just because I feel like it.”

Beca nods. “Oh, facts. Because we’re girlfriends.”

“Yeah,” Emily beams. “Because we’re in love.”

“Word,” Beca agrees, thinking that being in love is pretty dope if it gets you random kisses and a view of hot abs and a beautiful, nerdy girlfriend/best friend/soulmate kinda stuff person.

“Hey,” Emily says when Beca puts the car in drive and pulls away. “Wanna stop at In ‘N’ Out? I want a milkshake.”

Beca flicks on the turn signal, changing lanes to go to the nearest In ‘N’ Out. “Hellz yes.”

Emily grins. “Okay. I’m paying this time.”

Beca frowns, trying to do the math in her head. “Nuh uh, dude. You paid last time.”

“And I’m paying again.”

“What for?”

“For picking me up! And cuz you look hot. And you know what! I don’t need a reason.”

Beca thinks about it for a second. “Fine, but then I’m paying for the drinks when we go out this weekend with Stacie. And you know why?”

Emily shoots her a goofy grin. “Because we’re girlfriends?”

“Damn right.” Beca nods. “And because we’re in love.”

“Word,” Emily nods. “Guess this love stuff is pretty great if it gets me rides home from work and drinks at the club and you looking hot in that flannel.”

Beca agrees, the physical embodiment of the one-hundred emoji. This love stuff is pretty fuckin’ dope.

💯💯💯

//

_ Gay _ , Beca thinks. She’s so fuckin’ gay.

Gay for Emily, if she’s really being specific here. Which, like, yeah, duh. That’s her girlfriend. Obviously she’s gay. Like, Emily totally ate her out last night and then they said  _ I love you _ and fell asleep naked. All stuff that’s pretty gay. And yet…

She probably wasn’t even as gay then as she is  _ now _ . She somehow got even gayer in the past twenty-four hours.

Because nothing gay is even  _ happening _ , and Beca’s drooling.

Maybe it’s the lighting in the club, the technicolor rainbow of flashes on Emily’s face. Or maybe it’s that dress.  _ Ugh _ . That dress. That stupidly short, sleeveless dress, which totally shows off all of Emily’s tattoos and her super toned arms and her insanely sexy calf muscles. Or maybe it’s Emily’s hair, all wavy and shiny and pretty.

Orrrrr, Beca thinks. It’s probably just Emily. Emily being Emily.

She’s across the table from Beca right now talking to Stacie. It’s Stacie’s birthday, so they got into this club no hassle and even have a reserved table. All for free, too, which thank God, because Beca can’t really afford the cover charge  _ and _ the drinks, which are like,  _ fifteen bucks a pop _ . Fuck that!

Fifteen bucks. Worth it, though, maybe. Emily had picked them out a pair of cocktails that were delicious. Kinda sweet. Kinda spicy. And it’s like… what’s that word she learned in high school English??? A meteor? A metaphysic? A meat … fuck?

“Hey,” she turns to Aubrey next to her.

“What?” Aubrey yells back over the music. They’re still not that fond of each other, but they’d come to an understanding that they would play nice. For their girlfriends. Whatever.

“Do you know that term from like, English class that starts with an M I think? It’s like something that means something else?”

Aubrey squints at her. “A... metaphor?”

A  _ metaphor _ . Yeah, that. Duh.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

It’s a  _ metaphor _ , Beca thinks. Because this drink -- sorta spicy, sorta sweet -- is Emily if Emily were a cocktail. The most adorable nerd-human to ever walk the planet wrapped up in the type of dress that makes Beca feel extra gay. A little bit spicy, a little bit sweet.

Ugh. It’s not fair. Girls shouldn’t be that hot. And they definitely shouldn’t be that hot when they’re all the way across the table and you can’t  _ touch _ . That’s just messed up.

As she’s thinking all this, Emily takes a sip of her drink, tongue poking out to wet at her lips, and  _ ugh _ . NO.

Can someone  _ die _ from feeling too gay?

As if she can read Beca’s thoughts, Emily glances at her. She scrunches her nose cutely, but she’s smirking, too. Like she can see it on Beca’s face. Like she knows exactly what she’s doing.

It’s not fair.

Emily slides over her to her side of the table. “Baby. We’re gonna dance. Come with.”

Beca nods. “Okay, but in a sec? I’ll meet you.”

“‘Kay.” She kisses Beca on the cheek, then she’s gone on the dancefloor. Beca and Aubrey watch as their girlfriends pick up the beat easily, both of them falling into it like they were made for the spotlight. Made to dance.

Beca takes another sip of her drink. That’s why she needs a second. If she’s gonna have to keep up all night, she’s gonna need to be looser.

Because Emily and Stacie belong in a place like this. But Beca? Nah.

She always feels so weird. So out of her element. Everyone’s dressed so nice and she’s just in her nicest pair of jeans, a fancy button up Stacie got her once, and a snapback that matches. She’s probably the most underdressed person in this place.

Emily doesn’t seem to mind, like, ever, but Beca is always just a little self-conscious. Emily’s also, like,  _ so  _ good at dancing. Beca’s not bad, exactly. She can follow the beat by herself and she can even keep up with the choreo Emily shows her from her classes sometimes. But partner dancing? Beca’s way too awkward to be good at it.

She takes another sip of the cocktail, eyes on Emily. As she watches, Emily runs a hand through her hair. She beams happily, caught up in the music.

God, Beca’s so gay. 

“I’m so gay,” she says absentmindedly, unable to take her eyes off Emily dancing. 

Next to her, Aubrey snorts. “I want to say  _ obviously _ , but I honestly was thinking the same thing.”

“That I’m so gay?”

“That  _ I’m _ so gay,” Aubrey laughs. Beca’s eyes flit to Stacie, twirling Emily around.

“Yeah, word.”

It’s probably the only thing they’ve ever had in common.

“Let’s get out there,” Aubrey says, affectionately squeezing Beca’s arm once. Huh. (Are they friends???? ……… Nah.) “They’re too much for their own good.”

Beca gulps down the rest of her drink, then slides out of the booth. She holds her hands out to help Aubrey up because all these girls wear heels to these club places and it’s so stupid. Not Beca. She’ll keep her Vans, thanks.

“Ready?”

“No,” Aubrey grunts. 

“Cool, same. Let’s go.”

They make their way through the crowd of people until they find Emily and Stacie. As soon as Emily notices her, she smiles so wide it actually hurts  _ Beca’s _ cheeks.

She immediately grabs Beca and pulls her in flush, her hands on Beca’s ass, her nose in Beca’s hair.

And ugh, God. It’s one thing to be gay as hell, and it’s another to have your sexy girlfriend  _ know _ what she’s doing. It’s so messed up.

Beca’s out of her element. She pouts to herself, trying to keep up, feeling self conscious.

“Thanks for dancing with me,” Emily says lowly, her voice in Beca’s ear. She nuzzles there for a second. “You look  _ so _ hot tonight. It’s, like, totally not fair.”

Beca flushes. From the alcohol, the dancing. From Emily. 

“You,” she manages to get out. Smooth as hell.

She can feel Emily’s smile against her skin, their bodies still pressed together. “I love you, Beca.”

And maybe it’s, like, the  _ gayest _ thing she’s ever felt, but suddenly, Beca isn’t self-conscious anymore. She isn’t even out of her element.  _ This _ is her element. Emily’s arms around her. Music playing. They might as well be at home dancing around the kitchen.

Beca pulls back slightly to look Emily in the face. She’s all cute and gorgeous and unfair looking. God, Beca’s gay. 

So gay.

“Love you, too, dude.”

Emily grins and pulls her impossibly closer. Their bodies gyrate to the music, Emily’s hands on her skin. Her lips land on Beca’s neck. When she swirls her tongue against the skin there, hot and wet, Beca’s knees buckle, but Emily’s arms hold her tight. She squeaks and closes her eyes.

God, she’s gay for Emily. So fuckin’ gay. And she  _ loves  _ it.

Fuck yeah!!

//

“Hey, you want my fry bits?”

Beca glances over to see Emily holding out her McDonald’s bag toward her. “Dude. Fuck yes.”

Emily laughs and hands them over. Beca delicately shakes the fry bits into the palm of her hand, then stuffs them in her mouth. Delicious, crunchy fry bits.

It’s lit.

She swipes her hands together, wiping the salt off, and leans back against the couch. One of Emily’s favorite movies is playing on the screen, but it’s kind of background noise. Neither of them are paying too much attention. They're both just sitting on the floor doing their own thing.

As Beca crumples up the McDonald’s bag, Ella the cat jumps out of her newest favorite spot (curled up in the laundry cart) and nudges up against Emily’s knee. Emily scrunches her nose cutely, cooing at Ella as she passes a hand over her gray fur. Ella purrs loudly before abandoning Emily for her food bowl.

Unbothered, Emily goes back to what she was doing while she ate, which was stretching her long legs. Her eyes are on the TV and something funny must be happening because she chuckles.

It’s nice. Beca’s perfect evening. They’re watching this movie and eating Mickey D’s, and after this, they’ll probably skate around for a few hours.

She kinda hopes the rest of her life is like this. If it is, it won’t be too bad.

And, huh. That’s a weird thought. Because Beca’s never really been a  _ future _ kind of person. Her parent’s divorce had taught her nothing in love is certain, and Beca’s own life experiences -- dropping out of college, having a few shitty jobs -- had pretty much backed all that up. 

But maybe things are different now. She’s been at The Grind a while and she’s happy. Not rich or anything, but making it work. And she can’t really imagine breaking up with Emily. Emily’s her best friend. Her roommate/girlfriend/soulmate kinda person. There’s no way they’re gonna break up.

So that’s pretty fuckin’ different than what Beca’s used to.

“What are you thinking about over there?”

Beca blinks out of it to see Emily staring at her. “Huh?”

Emily smiles lazily. “You’re making that weird face you make when you’re thinking too hard. You didn’t forget what night SNL is on again, did you?”

“No,” Beca pouts. “That was one time! I know it’s on Saturday.”

“So whaaaaatttt,” Emily nudges her with her foot, “are you thinking about?”

“Just forever,” Beca says honestly.

Emily’s eyebrows furrow cutely. “Forever? What about it?”

“Just that I want it,” Beca admits. “With you. And Ella. And how we are. I dunno, dude. I’m just like, really happy right now.”

“Oh.” Emily’s cheeks flush pink and her eyes do that gooey, soft thing at Beca that makes her heart do a kickflip in her chest. “Me, too.”

“Yeah? Word.”

Emily crawls over to her, settling next to Beca and pulling her into a hug. Beca slumps into it. It’s pretty cool how Emily’s shoulder is the perfect height to rest her cheek against. Emily smells good. Like how she always smells. Good and familiar. Like home.

Yo. Love is so fuckin’ tight.

“Do you think we should like, get married someday?” Beca asks. That’s what people in love who want  _ forever  _ do, right?

Emily hums and tangles their fingers together. “Yeah, for sure.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.” Emily kisses her forehead. “Let’s go skate. It’s so nice tonight.”

Beca perks up. “What about the movie?”

“I’ve seen it a hundred times.” Emily stands up and holds her hands out to pull Beca off the floor. “Come on, maybe you can teach me something tonight.”

“Oh, sick.” Beca runs to grab her board while Emily gets them a few beers from the fridge. “Wait,” she says before they step outside. She grabs one of her hats off the hat-hook Chloe had installed for them a few months ago. She plops it on Emily’s head backwards. “There.”

Emily adjusts the hat with a teasing smile. “What, I can’t be a real skater without a hat?”

“Nah,” Beca says, opening the front door and stepping out into the warm night. “I just like to look at you in my hat. You’re hot.”

Emily visibly melts, her face going all scrunchy. “Cool,” she says, voice gooey.

“Cool,” Beca gushes back. Then she grabs Emily’s hand and drags her out the door.

Forever is a long time, but if it’s full of extraordinary fry bit nights like this, then Beca never wants it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> all things for this universe (AND IT'S ORIGINAL ONE) can be found [HERE](https://emilyjunk.tumblr.com/tagged/sk8er%20au)! thanks for readin


End file.
